


Does That Hurt?

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Linctavia smut prompt - "Does that hurt?" Thanks!</p><p>Lincoln looks over Octavia's bruises after the events at Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does That Hurt?

It’s been a few hours since we settled down in Camp Jaha. Lincoln and I briefly left wash up in a lake, and now he was tending to my wounds which thankfully only consisted of bruises. I was thankful that the bone marrow needle never touched my body.

So I was only clad in shorts and a tank top while Lincoln was looking over my body. He’s shirtless again, and my eyes are glued to the tattoos on his chest. Tattoos that I last tasted just over a week ago.

“How did you even get this one?” he asked while turning my leg over to view it from the side. It was a particularly large bruise/burn that I got by doing a sliding kick.

“Being a badass,” I respond and wince as he put pressure on the area. He slathered some cream on it and rubbed it in. Then he placed a kiss on it.

Smirking, I point to another one on the inside of my thigh. “I have another one here.”

His brown eyes stayed on mine while his hands inched up my thigh. He didn’t miss my sharp intake of my breath as his fingers glided across my skin. I felt my center throbbing at his touch.

“Does this one hurt?” he asked and lightly pressed against it. I shook my head. That one was already faded, so the pain was gone. His hands inched up higher.

“Does that hurt?” he asked with a smile. He was closer now, and our faces were only inches apart. Despite his hard face, his eyes were kind and loving. I reached up with my hand to caress his cheek, and he leaned into my touch.

“No,” I whispered, as our faces closed the gap.

“What about this?” He kissed me lightly on the lips and his hand cupped my mound. I moaned into his mouth and opened my lips so he could slip his tongue inside.

I brought him closer as his tongue massaged the inside of my mouth. Slowly, there was no rush.

My hands roamed over his chest. His skin soft but his muscles hard beneath my touch. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was mine. This strong man with a heart of gold. My heart ached for him and everything we had been through.

And for the first time in weeks, we could now enjoy time alone.

His lips broke off from mine once we needed air. He placed little nips and kisses across my jaw and down my neck, sucking particularly hard at the junction where my throat met my clavicle. The scrape of his teeth made me moan once more.

Then his hands tugged my shirt off and cupped my breasts. I was so glad that I decided not to don a bra after we washed up.

Fingers massaged my breasts while plucking my nipples, and my want turned to impatience. There were times I liked him to make love slowly to me, and other times I really wanted him to take me.

We were in a tent, so we had no walls for him to fuck me against. So we settled for the sleeping bag I was sitting on.

He straddled my lap and leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth. I clutched his head as the swirls his tongue made desire shoot throughout my body.

I wrangled him out of his pants while trying not to disengage his mouth from my breast. My shorts joined the clothes pile.

He laid me down on the sleeping bag and took his time examining my body. Whenever he frowned, I knew he came across a bruise. Every time he saw one, he would place a kiss against it.

My heart sored in adoration. His gentleness despite his size always endeared me to him. Like our first kiss, when he cupped my head while softly pressing his lips to mine. Not too much pressure, but firm enough to relay his intent. That was one of the reasons I sought him out not long after he escaped.

Lincoln took his time kissing all over my body. He started at my feet and worked his way up. He intentionally avoided my wetness and my breasts this time. I could feel butterflies every time his lips touched my skin. By the time he reached my lips again, I kissed him hard.

Words could never describe how much I desired him. At times when we joined, I felt like my body was made for his. He fit me so perfectly and knew my body so well. Even the first time we had sex, he quickly figured out what brought me the most pleasure. It had not been painful because he prepared me enough to ease his entry. This was the kind man I planned to spend the rest of my life with.

I could see that damn smirk of his when he pulled away from me. He kissed the spot behind my ear, and I mewled against his neck before biting down. I wanted him so badly, but he was insistent on taking his time with me.

I felt his hand cup my cheek, and I was staring into his eyes once more. I’ve always loved that his eyes were a unique type of brown. They were light but also had hints of red. In certain lights, they made him look like a warrior. But here with me, he was the gentle lover that would cater to my every whim.

He was completely self-less in bed. My pleasure had always been his top priority, yet he never protested when I took it upon myself to treat him the same way. He loved it whenever I took him into my mouth and sucked him until he emptied himself in my throat.

I held his gaze as he reached down to cup my wetness. I was more than ready for him.

He moved his hand away from my cheek and took my hand. Bringing it up beside my head, he intertwined our fingers. Our lips met again softly.

His fingers pushed between my folds and slowly caressed me. I kept my hips still as he continued his ministrations, but they shot forward when his thumb circled my clit.

“Lincoln,” I whimpered against his lips. The pleasure was dizzying, and it made me miss his mouth a few times.

He took it slow, building me up and then moving his hand away when he sensed I was almost at the precipice.

I whined when he denied me my pleasure, but he just smiled at me and pecked me on the lips. He lightly nuzzled my nose with his, and I pulled him closer to me.

I loved the feeling of his weight on me. It made feel warm and protected, but he felt differently. I was so much smaller than him, so he usually preferred for me to be on top. But today was about me, so he covered my body with his own this time.

He started a trail of kisses down my body until his head rested between my legs. He grabbed me by my thighs and pulled me closer to him. I could briefly feel his erection press between my legs before he adjusted himself so that my legs were over his shoulders.

I knew what was coming, but that didn’t stop me from crying out when his tongue took a swipe at me. My legs closed over his head and rode his mouth.

I panted loudly and bit the back of my hand whenever I felt like screaming. He teased me with his tongue. Avoiding my clit but licking up and down my folds. When he swirled his tongue against my opening, I nearly fell apart.

He entered me with one finger, but my groans urged him to add another one. Then he fastened lips around my clit and sucked gently. It was maddening and amazing at the same time. All I wanted was to reach the edge, but he made sure that I was only going to get there when he wanted me to.

My hands caressed his head as he pleasured me. I cried out sharply when he stroked his fingers against the top of my wall, hitting that spot. He watched for my reaction as he did it slowly, and I almost wanted to kill him.

The pressure felt amazing, but it still wasn’t enough to get me off, and he knew it. He kept his eyes trained on me as his tongue and fingers brought me pleasure.

I linked our hands, and the pleasure tripled. I wanted to maintain eye contact, but it was too much. I threw my head back as a particular thrust made me see stars.

It was too soon when he withdrew from me. I cried at the loss of his touch, but his body covered mine.

I tasted myself on his lips when he kissed me again. It only made me more frustrated because I wanted him to finish what he started. I reached between us and found him incredibly hard.

My tongue itched to taste him, but the look on his face said that he had something else planned for me. So I stroked him a few times, enjoying the look of ecstasy on his face. He was biting his lip, and I reached out to do that for him.

It wasn’t long before he moved my hand away and moved in between my legs. I could feel him brushing up against me, waiting to enter.

He stared into my eyes, our lips millimeters apart, and slowly pushed into me. My wetness eased his entry and increased my pleasure.

He continued to gaze into my eyes until he was all the way in. I was so full that I clenched around him every time I breathed. He felt exquisite inside me, and I couldn’t wait for him to start moving.

When he withdrew and entered me again, his body rubbed against my clit. I kept my eyes trained on him as he moved inside me with slow thrusts. He lightly rubbed against my G-spot, but it wasn’t enough pressure to make me see stars.

He knew it, damn him. He was going to draw this out for as long as he could. Fine, two could play that game.

I clamped down on him and heard him groan loudly. He had to stop for a minute to gain his bearings. Once his eyes opened, they looked down at me predatorily. Uh-oh.

He stilled completely inside me and leaned in for another kiss. I let him take it as I ground myself against him. It felt incredibly good, but nothing compared to when he was moving inside me. He was buried to the hilt, so there wasn’t much I could do. He just stayed inside me while his tongue in my mouth drove me crazy.

It wasn’t until I stopped fidgeting that he started thrusting into me again. Our lips stayed fused together this time, and my arms clutched at his shoulders.

After some urging on my part, he did move faster. My legs were wrapped around his waist as he drove into me harder. He swallowed my moans and cries. Nobody else in the camp needed to know what we were doing.

I nearly hit him when he stopped moving again. This time, he had a better reason than just making me suffer. He grabbed a pillow and folded it in half. Lifting me, he placed it underneath my lower back and smiled. Oh, I knew what was coming.

He swallowed my scream as he thrust deeply into me. His pelvic bone slammed against my clit as his erection rubbed against my G-spot. His rhythm was faster this time, and I was on my way to the edge again.

It was good that I couldn’t keep quiet. I couldn’t care less if my screams carried all the way to his village. All I was focused on was reaching the end of this torment. I needed to come. Oh god, I craved it.

Then his hand reached between us and rubbed my clit, and I was lost in a haze of colors. I couldn’t see or hear anything. All I could do was feel the pleasure washing over me, wave after wave, as he continued to move inside me while massaging my clit.

When I floated back down into my body, he was still going. I cried out once more as another wave hit me. He kept hitting that spot deep inside me, and soon I was sobbing in pleasure. He kissed away my tears and held me close as he finally came.

I could feel it too. The feeling of him emptying inside me felt heavenly. It caused me to climax one more time before collapsing against the sleeping bag.

He was panting above me, his arms straining to hold himself up as the pleasure nearly took away his strength. My body was still clenching around in him after shocks, and neither one of us wanted him to pull out.

I pressed light kisses to his face as let himself calm down. I whimpered when he finally pulled out and laid beside me. Neither one of us spoke as we recovered. Our hands were linked, but we made no move to cuddle. It was too hot for that.

When my breathing returned to normal, I rolled to my side to face him. I dropped a kiss against his lips and felt him smile.

“That definitely did not hurt,” I said, and he laughed. I joined him, and he pulled me on top of him.

I rested my head against his chest and listened for his heart. It was beating normally and in accordance with mine. Later, I found myself relaxing with my head tucked underneath his chin.

His hands absentmindedly played with my hair, now free of those TriKru braids. My hands drew circles on his chest.

I wanted to stay in this moment forever. Nothing in the world could compare to the calm I felt when I was in his arms. This is what I had been fighting for. A normal future for us.

I would do anything for him, and he would do the same for me. One soul, two bodies. Half the time, our communication was nonverbal. He knew what I wanted before I could ask, and I could easily read his responses in his body language.

In our short time together, we had found the one thing that everyone craved. A home. No matter where we were, if we were together, we would always be at home.

I chuckled slightly. I had no idea where our future led, but I do know mine would be by his side. We had been through too much to let each other go now.

He placed a kiss on top of my head, and I sighed into his embrace. I let myself drift off the hypnotic feeling of his breathing against my chest.


End file.
